Faberry: Quinn likes Rachel
by TedLevine
Summary: Set after the revealation about Quinn's past. Rachel and Quinn finally get the chance to perform together while no one's looking. Older memories come back to Quinn and Rachel confesses what she feels for Quinn.


Quinn likes Rachel a Faberry fanfiction by TedLevine.

12 years ago...

Rachel walked down the hall, and down the floors, thinking about her future. About how she will become the greatest star the world had ever seen, and how everybody will finally as the shining star she have always been.  
She stopped her steps when she heard someone.  
She entered into the girls bathrooms. -Hey? Is there anybody? She asked shouting a bit. Then she understood that whoever it was , that "anybody" was sobbing quite a lot.  
She reached the door of the bathrooms and saw it wasn't locked.  
-He...hi, she said softly as she opened the door. She found herself in front of another little girl, Rachel was way much thinner than the other girl. Rachel didn't really knew who that girl was. Still, she reached her bag, and took a tissue out of it. She handed it to the girl who looked at her savor full of gratitude. She gladly accepted the tissue.  
-Th...thank you, she sobbed quieter than before.  
Rachel made her a big smile.  
-You're welcome.  
Rachel waited for the girl to wipe away her tears and then she took her hand.  
-Let's get out of here already! Why were you doing there? She asked.  
They were now in the hall of the school. The other girl looked at her , looking embarrassed.  
-Fo-for...f-for nothing , she lied weekly.  
Rachel understood she didn't want to talk about it, so she smiled and said:  
-Okay , i understand. It's cool if you don't want to tell me. The girl looked at Rachel as if she was some sort of hero.  
-R-really?She aslked.  
Rachel smiled.  
-Of course! So what's your...  
However, she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because a little girl, younger than Rachel was now in front of them, pointing the other girl with her finger and screaming:  
-Look everyone! Lucy likes rachel!  
Soon, other kids were there, screaming as well:  
-Lucy likes Rachel! Lucy Caboosey likes Rachel!  
-Wait...Rachel started.  
She tried to stop the girl when she ran away from the hall ,crying and climbing the stairs. Quickly, she disappear, leaving Rachel in the hall. Soon she was alone, the kids had left the place as soon as Lucy left.

12 years later...

Quinn was staring at her , and they were alone in the choir room. Her heart was way too fast, and she knew she had the chance she had been waiting for since she learned from Finn that her girlfriend, the captain of the Cheerios, was no less than Quinn Fabray. The girl she had a crush on. The girl she felt connected with since a long time, never really knowing why, untill fiew days ago when the entire high-school had learned about Quinn's past. They heard the violons begin, and so Rachel went first, giving all her heart:  
-The day i , first met you, you told me you'll never fall in love.  
She walked towards the blonde, smiling seductively.  
-But now that, i get you i know fear is what it really was.  
Quinn turned to Rachel, walking back to the piano. Quinn sang:  
-Now here we are, so close yet so far.  
Then Rachel sang as a question:  
-Haven't I passed the test?  
Quinn thougt about how awfull she had been with Rachel since they were in high school, she thougt about the comments she used to make about Rachel's voice. She felt something close from guilt in her heart. Rachel continued:  
-When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?  
Rachel quickly turned to stare at Quinn right in the eyes, and her hairs flew around her when she turned around, singing like she always was, with a powerful voice, full of emotions. Quinn almost forgot how to sing , but she succeded to start:  
-Don't wanna break your heart, when i give your heart a break Rachel sang:  
-I know you're scared it's wrong like you may make a mistake Finally, Quinn just decided to forget about that stupid Finn Hudson that Rachel seemed to be so fond of , or even about the fact the she was singing with Rachel Berry, to just let herself go. They sang together reaching each other hand:  
-There's just one life to live, and there's no time to waste , so let me give your heart a break Quinn and Rachel started walking in circles, staring at each other eyes.  
-Your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, Oh yeah yeah.  
Rachel walked around the room as she sang:  
-A sunday, you went home alone , there were tears in your eyes .  
Quinn thougt about how her father had rejected her when he learnt about her preagnancy. Her heart clinched a little as Rachel Berry continued:  
-I called you cell phone, my love, but you did not replied.  
Quinn thougt about how Rachel had tried to be there for her, after Beth birth, even though the cheerleader had always been awfull with her.  
Quinn smiled as she started to sing the next part, Rachel looked happy to sing with her. -The world is ours, we can take it if you just take my hand. As they were a little closer with every step they made, they sang:  
-There's no turning back now. Baby try to understand!Don't wanna break your heart Rachel:Wanna give your heart a break ,I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake Quinn:There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste Quinn:So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Rachel and Quinn:Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Rachel:There's just so much you can take Quinn:Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Rachel:Oh yeah, yeah Quinn felt her mouth get dry as Rachel was so very close to her.  
Rachel:When your lips are on my lips Then our hearts beat as one Quinn: But you slip out of my fingertips They were now so close that Quinn could hear Rachel breathing, tried to hide her disapointment as Rachel walked away smiling.  
-Quinn:Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Rachel:Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break -I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste Quinn:So let me give your heart a break Rachel came closer as she looked in Quinn's eyes, singing:  
-'Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes Quinn tried to step back a little, but Rachel was following her.  
-You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise Quinn stopped and sang:  
-Don't wanna break your heart The brunette made the most gorgeous and white smile she had ever seen when she sang:  
-Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache So Quinn smiled back, singing:  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Rachel hand's was now in hers. And it felt good. It felt...dam'nt it felt great! Rachel said:  
-There's just so much you can take Quinn continued to sing:  
-Your heart a break , Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Rachel almost laughed while singing as she was so close to Quinn Fabray:  
-Oh yeah, yeah Quinn looked at her, Rachel could feel her lovely sent. Quinn's soft voice was like a symphonie. So when Quinn sang, so close to her:  
-The day I first met you Rachel came close to her , singing .  
-You told me you'd never fall in love.  
And then she couldn't resist but drawned herself into Quinn Fabray's lips.  
She was surprised when she felt the blonde lips pushing on hers, then , her tongue searching for Rachel's mouth.  
Rachel felt like everything was blowing around her. In this moment there was nothing between Quinn and her.  
Quinn kissed her neck before coming back to her lips, and then it was like Rachel couldn't breathe anymore.  
She reached for Quinn's lips, bitting her lower lips, teasing the blonde and then she pulled her into a deep kiss.  
The blonde suddenly broke away, she then quickly stepped back. Rachel didn't understand.  
-Rach...Rachel , I'm sorry, she said with a broken voice.  
She sat on the first chair she found.  
-I... I don't understand, Rachel said confused.  
Rachel came to seat next to her.  
-Quinn, I...  
The blonde stopped her with a move of the hand.  
-Please Rachel! Just...don't, alright? I...I can't that's all.  
There was a fiew seconds of silence before Rachel asked:  
-Is this about Puck?  
Quinn turned to her.  
-Of course not! He has absolutly nothing to do with this. And I...  
-Quinn, Rachel interrupted her, just explain to me please! Quinn got up and Rachel followed her.  
-For god sake Berry! Why do you make this so hard?  
Rachel tried to grab her shoulder.  
-I liked kissing you, she said quietly.  
Quinn stepped back.  
-I can't! Listen Berry, you are...  
She took a breathe.  
-...the shining star of all of us. But I am Quinn Fabray, I am a cheerios, I screwed my first time with a bad boy and lost my girl to a woman i barely knew, I...  
Her voice broke. She couldn't find any excuses anymore. She tried to stopped the tears to fall.  
Rachel came closer and wiped away the blonde's tears.  
-Is it about...  
-Rachel for god sake, don't mention it! Quinn cried.  
Rachel held her as the cheerios cried on her shoulder.  
-It's okay Quinnie. Everything will be fine okay?  
She looked at her with soft eyes.  
-I love you ok? She said.  
Quinn stared at her and said quietly:  
-I like kissing you too Berry.  
Then she had a mischivelious smile, and Rachel laughed as Quinns lips pushed her's, pulling into a passionate and deep kiss.  
When they broke away, the blonde looked at Rachel before saying with loving eyes:  
-I love you too.  
Rachel smiled.  
Santana Lopez stopped looking by the little window of the door, she then smiled really proud of herself and kissed Britanny before saying:  
-Fucking Faberry is on Britt!  
They both laughed. Then Britt said:  
-I knew it. Santana just smiled.


End file.
